


Biting Down

by The_Shy_One



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Force, Zebrak Armorer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: After the Empire rises, there are still traditions that are practiced. The Hunt between Zebrak is one of them.
Relationships: Maul/The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Biting Down

He didn't notice he was being hunted until it was too late. She had him on his back, a chisel pointed at his throat as she kneeled over his body. Maul doesn’t move, doesn’t try to call the Force to aid him. He believes she would strike him dead if he tried and as much as the harm would aid him in his strength of the dark side, he liked to stay alive as well. He stares up at her, the dark visor showing no emotion beyond fury as she held him down, her legs squeezed his sides, pressing against his skin and organs where others would try to pin him by his waist where his cybernetics were. Though clouded by the beaker helmet, Maul can sense the fury and another emotion mingling together coming from her. 

He feels that he should recognize her, should know by the way she holds herself over him that a name should come to mind. But none do, only the realization that she was possibly part of Death Watch, exacting her revenge for abandoning her and others after being captured by the padawan who was connected to Kenobi. 

“If you’re going to do it, do it before I figure out how to kill you,” Maul says, curling his lips to show his teeth. She just squeezes with her legs, pressing against his ribs and jolting the air from his lungs when she keeps that pressure up beyond what a human could do. 

Alright, he was interested in know who she was as she was definitely not human. So, not Death Watch after all. Pre Vizsla and his shortsightedness in seeing how having a variety in his followers meant he was always going to lose out. He was always going to lose out with how he fumbled with the Darksaber, amateur against one who studied how to use it to follow of their body, with the flow of the Force.

“Prey shouldn’t speak to the predator as if they have a say in when and how they should be killed,” She said, voice clipped and filled with calm fury. It sends a shiver up his spine, knowing that she was speaking with absolute confidence. 

That she would kill him if it suited her rather than in a desperate fit, in desperate luck. She would do it with calculation and nothing more. 

If he weren’t trapped and being threatened to be killed, he knew he would try to cozy up to her side, swaying her to his cause. She would be a good addition, a strong warrior to fight for him as he brings down the Empire.

She tilts her head, golden helmet easily follows the motion. Maul doesn’t know what it means, so he keeps still, waiting for her to speak. She presses the chisel to his throat, just enough to threaten to cut him open if he makes a wrong move while her other hand clips her hammer to her belt. 

It was tense, waiting, watching as she puts a hand on his chest, her touch gentle. It was bare, barely covered by black clothing, his usual fashion despite hiding from the Empire these days. 

Her gloved hand moves over the black tattoos, causing another shiver to go up his spine, close to a shudder. He smells something on her scent, now identifying her as a Zebrak. 

He swallows, knowing she wasn’t a Nightsister. If she had been, she would have used magic on him already, taken him down as if he were subservient, an animal to be used. No, she was from Iridonia, far away from anything that occurred on Dathomir and clearly chosen for her strengths in hunting and capturing her prey with the way she easily ensnared him.

Her hand moves over his chest once more, making him shiver visibly and enjoying the sight going by the way her scent smelled satisfied. Maul stares at her black visor, wondering if she wasn’t hunting him for revenge.

“You think too much,” She said, voice edging on being amused. “Wouldn’t it be better to let go, to enjoy what has been brought to you?”

“Is this your way of propositioning me, Mando?” Her head tilts forward, gold helmet gleaming in the low light and he could sense her amusement. “All that trouble for sex?”

“You’ve clearly haven’t had a good chase then. The hunt, the capture, the release, all in good fun for the Zebrak.” She leans forward, removing the chisel from his throat. She attaches it to his belt as her hands move up his chest, neck, face to wrap her fingers around his horns.

It felt good, pleasure running up and down his spine. His breath shuddered when she moved her gloved fingers up and down them, his whole body feeling as if it were being shocked as she continued. Maul felt her amusement and smelt her arousal, two things that were making this difficult for him to do anything besides shudder and gasp at everything he was feeling.

She stops short, leaving him reeling as his body tries to get more, to feel the pleasure she was providing. “I know you won’t beg.” She starts, leaning close. She presses her helmet to his forehead, the golden horns hooking themselves onto his. It felt so good, struggling to get breath back into his lungs. “But it would be easier if we agreed to do this. Give each other what we need before heading our separate ways.”

“I can’t give what you want,” He says, lifting up a leg to show her what he meant. She chuckles, smirk easy to hear that way. Confused as she unhooked her horns from his, he watches as she straightens her body, standing up. Maul doesn’t move despite it being a good opening to run.

He was curious, he wanted to know where she’s taking this.

“There is more than one way to do this, darjetii.” She said, moving her skirt down. He blinks, trying to understand what she means. It becomes clear when she moves her armour from her legs and her pants sliding down to join her skirt on the ground.

Her arousal is clear, stark to him as she positions herself on his body once more. He shivers as he smells her, how much she wanted him. He might have had a passive interest in such things, more focus on power, on obtaining things in order to take down his former Master.

But he can see why the lesser beings clamour for sex, why they raved about it. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to eat me out.” He understands, seeing the barest image slip from her mind. He could do it, knows he can even with the lack of experience. “And then I can help you reach your climax if you want.”

“It won’t be necessary,” Maul says, grinning, baring his fangs. “The Force will help.”

She chuckles once more and moves herself into position, kneeling with her thighs on the other side of his neck, bracing slightly on his shoulders. Her cunt was in front of his face, glistening in the low light. Craning his neck, Maul hesitantly licks at the folds of her cunt, wondering what to do. She sighs, thighs shifting. 

Maul becomes bolder, using her sighs and gasps as a way to gauge what she liked and anything else that wasn’t wanted. He continues to lick at her folds, swiping his tongue inside them as he moves his hands up the back of her thighs, gripping when he couldn’t reach further. He holds her, keeps her from grinding against his face as licks at her cunt, trying to figure out what was working.

She gasps, shudders when he dips his tongue into her hole, cunt clenching around it. Maul smirks when pulling back, listening to her keen as she grips one of his horns, trying to pull him back in. “You like that?” He asks, leaning his head against her right thigh. He feels pleasure moving up and down his spine at her actions and he wants her to continue.

“Elek, good, so  _ good,” _ She said, almost breathless.

“Want more?” He asked, smirking still.

That was the end of her patience as she used both hands to grip his horns and pull him forward. His nose pressed against the folds of her cunt, feeling how wet she was and that smelt of her arousal and lust was building. “You haven’t finished your end of things, darjetii,” Her voice low as she holds him there. “Finish it.”

Maul returns to his task, licking and mouth at her cunt. She keeps his head there, moving her fingers up and down his horns. As he dips his tongue back into her hole, he shudders at the feeling of being shocked with pleasure as she continues to rub at his horns. 

He licks and lightly bites, feeling her clench around his tongue, her thighs starting to shake and shudder beneath his hands. Her pleasure was heard through gasps and moans and through the Force, wrapping around them. It heightens his, making Maul feel a high he’s never felt before and it made him want to chase after it.

At some point, he moves from her hole to a small little nub that when licked and sucked, made her buck into his face. But he didn’t mind, it made her pleasure start to tighten within the Force, which caused his to do so as well as she gripped his horns, lost in the throes of lust and pleasure.

Everything muddled together as things drew closer, going faster than Maul was comprehending. One moment she was panting, urging him on, the next he felt something gush down his chin as her cunt clamps down on his tongue. He tastes it as he slides his tongue out, not sure whether he likes it or not.

But that doesn’t matter when through the Force he’s slammed with echoes of her climax and suddenly was lost in his own haze. Every nerve sparked to life and it felt as if his mind was being dragged under a current. He was coming, coming for so long that when he returned back to his own body, his limbs were shaking still.

Maul continues to come down, shaking and trembling before he notices that the other Zebrak hasn’t left yet. She had moved, laying beside him, smelling sedated. But she doesn’t move to hold him close other than tracing a gloved finger over the curve of one of his horns.

She waits until he’s not quite a mess to speak up, “Was it good?”

He swallows, trying to find the words that he definitely lost in the haze. “Yes.”

He could feel by the satisfied smugness in the Force that she was smirking. She leans forward and hooks her helmet with his horns once more. It was a parting gift, goodbye since this was only a hunt. A hunt like this was only for quick release, something that both parties needed.

Maul knew he couldn’t sway her to his side But he had the memory of this, something all his to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic of firsts and all of this because my friend put the idea of Maul/Armorer in my head. Couldn't resist it especially when it turned into this. Hopefully, it isn't too bad since this is my first time trying out this type of smut lol. Enya, give me strength XD


End file.
